The Lone Survivor
The Lone Survivor is the short story which describes the lives of three survivors of the Rise of the Death Eaters in Tevinter in the form of Ameria Deleron, Teleron Dunesterian, and Daethis Umbreneria. Ameria Deleron was a member of the most powerful family of the Empire of Tevinter but left the coup of Tevinter as the sole remaining member of the main branch. Teleron Dunesterian was a member of and the leader of the Flower Guard of Tevinter of whom watched his entire order be disbanded and was nearly killed before retreating to the west. Daethis Umbreneria was a member of House Umbreneria of which was the royal family of the southern Realm of Shiver of whom was the sole survivor of the betrayal of his house by Death Eaters loyalists. The Lone Survivor is a spinoff of the Dying Flower storyline and ties heavily together with the other story as both are Tevinter centric stories and specifically the storyline of the Lone Survivor are all direct responses to what Clary Folwyn of Dying Flower is responsible for. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Ameria Deleron is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is travelling through the capital of Minrathous with her brother Sepheron and his lover Clary Folwyn of whom she thinks very little of but does her best to stay kind to her out of fear for what Clary would to her brother or her family if she got truly cornered by accusations from Ameria. When Clary is called away on business she spends the rest of the day with Sepheron of whom is revealed to be a very honorable young man very excited to be now living a life with Clary Folwyn, and together the two visit their father the Archon of Tevinter and he too is revealed to be a kind man and together the three discuss the positive things they will be doing soon in the Tevinter Empire including most noteably invading the Kingdom of Neromenian if they do not change their ways. Chapter 2 Teleron Dunesterian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is at a small tavern in Vineden where he has gone to root out what he believes are cultists in the city. During his introduction he is revealed to be a General of the Flower Guard and has led a force of some ten thousand to Vineden after rumors came that the city was a hotbed of cultists. While his army camps east of the city he begins searching with ten soldiers including two of his companions in the form of Nestion Glorentell of whom is from Vineden and details much of the land for Teleron, as well as Limon Destarion of whom is his second in command of the entire Flower Guard army. Joined in their search is a Magister sent from the capital in the form of Reinoz Ghulien he is unable to find any trace of the cultists, and ends his search with the prince of Vineden in the form of Trevadir Florestell, and his wife the princess of Vineden in the form of Aeneth Florestell of whom in the company of the Magister would have no information on the cultists and appeared nearly rude to him which shocked him considering what he thought he knew of the royal family of Vineden. Leaving the palace of Vineden to return to sleep at the tavern he feels himself being followed by several men and taking them down a back alley he prepares to fight them when he is taken by several men and knocked out. Waking up he finds himself once again in the palace grounds and face to face with the prince, and his wife of whom reveal to him that the Magister is leading him on a goose chase meant to lead him away from the true danger and drag away valuable resources from the capital. Following revealing to Teleron that his forces are in grave danger the prince and princess would have their men sneak him through the tunnels where he would make his way to the tavern and go to his forces outside of the city. Returning to his army he is met by Nestion of whom tells him that Limon and nearly all the other generals of the army have been locked up and are going to be executed by Reinoz of whom has taken over the army. Going to the site of the trials he confronts the Magister of whom when the crowd turns against him begins using Magi against Teleron of whom is able to use his shield to protect himself long enough for his friend Celegeth Raedortrien a High Seeker to use her own Magi and while distracted by Celegeth Teleron gets behind the Magister stabbing him through the chest. Major Characters Introduced= *Aeneth Florestell *Trevadir Florestell *Nestion Glorentell *Limon Destarion *Celegeth Raedortrien |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Reinoz Ghulien |-|Places Introduced= *Vineden |-|Groups Introduced= *Dutchy of the Vineden *House Florestell Chapter 3 Daethis Umbreneria is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is shown to be a member of the Seekers of Tevinter where he stands as the High Seeker of the Realm of Shiver branch of the Order of the Seekers. Located within the Seeker fortress of Estreglen west of the capital he is training in Magi alongside two very close friends in the form of Pethon Treledria, and Sogrian Portellian as well as his lover Aeneth Dunterian of whom all are having fun when several Seeker Guardsmen arrive and tell them of the arrival of two Magisters and a large force of troops accompanying the Magister. Called down to the courtyard by the two Magisters they are honor bound to comply but Daethis forces Aeneth to remain hidden as if she had left the fortress and she does this with tears in her eyes which is Daethis's first sign of trouble as she begs him not to go into the courtyard. By the time he reaches the courtyard he hears from the window Pethon announce himself as him and believing that Pethon was him the Magisters command their men to open fire and arrows rain down on the group killing Pethon with an arrow to the neck and Sogrian and the Seeker soldiers are killed shortly after. Following this fighting breaks out as the Seeker fighters try to defend themselves but are overrun and realizing all is lost Daethis fights his way through the now overrun fortress trying to find Aeneth in the tower where he told her to wait for him. Finally reaching her he finds her waiting with two men of whom by their clothing appear to be Magisters and before he can say anything she strikes him with a Magi bolt which flings him off the tower plumetting hundreds of feet down into the lake. Chapter 4 Ameria Deleron is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 5 Teleron Dunesterian is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter it begins as he pulls the sword from the Magisters chest and then commands his forces to march back to the capital where he hopes to get there before the coup is completed. Moving eastward they arrive at the outskirts of the the river crossing fortress of Pervtium where they assumed they would be able to cross with ease but instead are met on the road by a Magister and the local Pervitium lords of whom bar them entrance to the city or use of boats to get across. Chapter 6 Daethis Umbreneria is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes coughing up water, and is quickly helped by an old man and a girl of whom he says is his daughter. Trying to find out what had happened the old man reveals himself as a former guardsmen named Caener of whom had been commanded by Aeneth to wait by the waters edge and save Daethis from drowing once he fell into the water revealing that Aeneth had known of the potential coup for some time and had planned all of this to save Daethis. Category:Story